


Blood and Excess

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, F/M, Weight Gain, fat James Patrick March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: We all know that James Patrick March is a man with large appetites; his wife (the reader) takes this in a literal sense.





	Blood and Excess

**Author's Note:**

> I co-wrote this with zimantha87 over on DeviantArt; half credit goes to her. If you liked this go check out her stuff she's got a lot of stories like this with different characters.
> 
> https://zimantha87.deviantart.com/

Blood...Lust...Bloodlust... 

Those were the three words that could describe James and I's relationship. I was his partner in more ways than one. I was his killing accomplice, helping him hide the bodies while stabbing a few of them myself. I am also his wife, who has been with him for the past six years.  
We had just done in another sap, both of us covered in blood. James had it splashed over his face in a most becoming fashion.   
We both had it all over our clothes, but that didn't matter. Besides, that cleaning woman that James had hired was amazing at getting blood out of things.

"You are so gorgeous tonight, my love," he said, wrapping me in his arms. He was so romantic after a kill. 

"And you look so handsome.", I told him. "Red looks good on you. Brings out your eyes."  
I ran a finger down his cheek and through the blood there. Lovely.

I notice how chubby his cheeks are looking as of late. He's finally putting on weight and that's all because of me. I've been trying to get him heavier for years now, but that damn metabolism of his would always counteract my efforts. Now it seems that he's at the perfect age for fattening up.   
James leaned into my touch with a grin. 

"We should get this cleaned up. It's almost dinner time, my darling."  
He stood and offered me his hand.

"Always thinking about food, aren't you?" I said, pinching his cheeks as I went to the bathroom to wash off and redress.

"Well, not always. A few other things hold my interests.", he countered with a laugh as he began to shuck off his soiled clothing.

I saw his pudgy middle in full view as he redressed himself. He's probably about 30 pounds overweight now and I couldn't be happier. He even seems happier with his new size.  
Once James had cleaned up and changed his clothes, he stretched a bit and ran his hands over his belly.  
He'd gotten heavier lately true, but he didn't mind much. His lovely wife seemed to absolutely love it.

"You about ready, darling?", I called.

"Yes," he said blankly, still staring at himself in the mirror. "Has this always been so tight?" He asked, motioning at his straining buttons.

I came up behind him and slid a hand under his arm and to his soft belly.  
"No, I think it fit alright not too long ago."

I then rubbed at his stomach a little and poked one of the stressed buttons.  
"I think it might be from you indulging yourself so often, sweetheart."

His cheeks blushed red and he frowned. He never was good at taking a hit to his ego. 

"Maybe you're right but it's not like you tell me not to! I see you giving me treat after treat. Don't tell me you don't like this," he said, putting my hand back on his stomach. 

"No! Of course not! I love it!"

I stood on my tiptoes and leaned over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.   
I then circled around to stand in front of him and placed both hands on his belly.

"Truth be told...I wouldn't mind you getting bigger."

He smiled a cheeky, devious smile. "Then it’s settled. James Patrick March will be the biggest fat ass in Los Angeles." 

"Well then, we'd better make sure that you have plenty to eat.", I told him with a pleased grin.  
I took his hand and led him to the dining table. It was already set with all manner of delights.  
"You'd better get started."

He sat down next to me and began digging into everything I put on his plate. I would make sure to keep James' wish. 

 

By this point, he was three and a half plates in and showed no signs of slowing down. I looked up from my own meager plate and to his.   
"You should probably slow down a little, dear. You're going to give yourself a terrible stomachache."

I reached over and gently placed a hand on the side of his belly.

"My dear.", he said lifting my head with his finger. "You wanted the fattest man in LA. You're going to get him!", he said before taking another bite of fattening bread. 

I smiled wide at his enthusiasm and filled his plate up with more rich foods.

"Mmm. Well then, you are going to eat until you absolutely cannot anymore.", I told him a little smugly. 

 

 

Time Skip: 3 Years Later 

 

"Today's the day love," I said, waking James up in the morning, or should I say afternoon.  
It was already 1 pm and James was just waking up now after a long night of slaughtering and feeding. He was by far the fattest serial killer, I believe, of all time. 

"Wake up, love. Time to see if you're truly the largest man in LA," I said, ripping off his covers to reveal his huge body. 

He groaned a little at the sudden chill but began to haul himself up as quickly as he could. He was eager to see the results of their work.   
With a grunt of effort, he finally was able to get himself into a sitting position. He grinned, breathing a little heavily, at his wife.

"Today's the day?"

"Yes, love.", I said kissing his plump lips gently. LA was full of thin Hollywood types now who were all movie stars. Meanwhile, my husband had been packing on plenty of weight over the past few years and I am almost positive he'll fit the bill of the heaviest celebrity in LA, perhaps even the fattest in the city. 

"I even made you breakfast for the occasion.", I said kneading at his stomach.

"Oh, you are a sweetheart! You'll have to forgive me not getting up though. That's gotten a bit hard."

He placed his hands on his massive gut.

"I want to save my energy for the main event, so to speak. Would you be so kind, as to bring it to me?", he requested completed with an attempt at puppy eyes.

I sighed, laughing a bit. "Fine, but you have to definitely treat me well tonight.", I said with a wink as I fetched James' heavy breakfast tray.   
There was probably at least an entire day's worth of calories on that breakfast try and then some. Dozens of pastries, breakfast meats, fruits, and breads would quickly find their way into my husband's huge stomach. 

I saw that his belly had taken up all of his lap finally. He gave me a kiss as thanks and began digging into his meal. My God could that man eat. He easily had enough on that tray to feed a family of four, but he would be the only person to devour it. There's a reason and a way that he's gotten so big now.   
Before long the entire content of the tray had disappeared into James huge belly. 

"Wow. I think that's a time record.", I told him as so took away the empty vessel.

"Well. Are you ready to find out just how much all of this weighs?", I asked him as I placed my hands gently on the vast expanse in front of me.

"Definitely.", he said getting up with a groan. 

 

He slowly waddled his way to the scale in the bathroom down the hall and stepped on it. After it made a loop around, it read that my adorable, devious husband was currently weighing in at 497 pounds now.

"497 pounds, my dear! Just shy of 500.", I tell him proudly as I help him to keep his balance.   
"Very Good! But I think we need to round that number out. Pun definitely intended.", I tell him as he steps down from the scale.  
I hug him, with no hope of ever wrapping my arms around his fat body, and plant a kiss on his plump lips.  
"Tonight after Devil's Night, we'll have to make sure that you are the largest man around and stuff you full!"

"Devil's Night be damned! I'm so close! So close!!", he pouted.

"Well my love.", I said cupping his chubby cheeks in my hands. "We'll have to spend the entire day filling you up and out, and then the others will see how much progress you've made by the evening!" 

"We must start right away! I can't very well show my face when the task has yet to be completed!", he declared. 

 

Throughout the entire day, James and I were hard at work, stuffing him with every bit of food we could find and every bit he could stomach. He had to take a rest here and there, but by the time dinner rolled around, he even couldn't button his suit jacket! He was so bloated and full and I could see the discomfort on his face. 

"I think you might have to wheel me out to the table tonight...", he said with a burp. 

 

I felt a little bad for him with as uncomfortable as he looked, but he did what he had set out to do. He was pleased with himself it seemed.

"Honey, I don't think I'm anywhere near strong enough to do that.", I told him a hand on his shoulder.

"Just an expression dear.", he said before stepping on the scale.   
The poor machine groaned at the addition of his weight to it. It miraculously said 503 pounds. I was married to the fattest man in LA. A 503-pound man who I loved with all of my heart and who adored me. 

"Good. Because it wasn't happening.", I told him with a chuckle.  
I leaned around his massive gut to read the number.  
"Goodness! 503, you overachiever!"

He pulled me into a warm embrace, his gigantic stomach pressing into me. He smiled, his face appearing as fat as his body. 

"Love, you always knew that.", he said before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"That's very true!", I replied with a laugh.  
"Waddle your ass out there, Mr. March. Your guests will be arriving soon."

I slapped his huge butt and watched as his whole body jiggled from the impact. I loved it!  
He held my hand as he escorted me to the dining room, pausing a bit to allow him to catch his breath. He was so fucking sexy as he huffed and puffed to the room.   
I gently squeezed his hand before we entered, as we paused one last time. It wasn't a long distance, but he was so heavy now that walking was rather hard on him.   
Once he had caught his breath, I wiped the sweat from his brow and made sure that his hair was neat.  
"Are you ready, my dear?"

He kissed my cheek and then we were greeted by notorious killers of years past. James was easily the largest man in the room. He was gigantic, to say the least.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!", James shouted raising his arms. "And ladies." He winked at me and the other woman, I forget her name, in the room.

"I, James Patrick Marsh, stand before you now as a record holder! In not just one, but two categories!"

He paused a moment for effect. Somewhere in the room one of his guests started clapping.

"Please, save your applause. I am not only the fattest man in LA but the fattest serial killer!"

He placed his hands on his massive gut proudly.

"That's your accomplishment?", Bundy asked with skepticism in his voice. 

"And what have you done that's better?", I asked with a slight growl to my voice.   
My husband had work hard to get where he was now.

The two men began arguing, James' face getting redder by the minute.   
I placed a hand on James' shoulder and surprisingly he ceased his shouting. I gently guided him over to sit down; standing for too long at his size was hard on him.

Once he was safely seated, I whirled on the idiot.  
"This year alone he added thirty to his kill count! While he was like this. You have NO right to belittle his accomplishments!", I shouted.

 

That shut the asshole up. The rest of the guests only clapped in silence. 

The evening proceeded as normal. He was as elegant and poised as ever in that too tight suit. A few heats at his size here made but it wasn't too embarrassing.   
I leaned over and placed a hand on James' enormous belly. 

"You doing alright, dear?", I whispered to him. 

I knew their snide remarks would be a blow to his ego.   
That and he had been eating since the party had started; he was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"Just a little full and a little pissed off is all," he said, taking another sip of his bourbon. 

The dawn came. Seven men were slaughtered by the end of the night, James taking out two of them himself. 

 

Afterwards, James and I retired to our room and I helped him free himself from those constricting clothes.   
I then led him to the bed and gently pushed him down onto it. 

"I believe you promised me a good time."

I stood above him, hand on my hips.

"Oh my dear, I have never been so enthralled with a woman in all my life!", he said sitting up and pulling me into a passionate kiss. 

I caressed his face and then his big belly as we made out. My hand then found its way to his soft chest and began kneading at the sensitive skin there.

"I swear yours are bigger than mine.", I said as I massaged his ample chest. 

"It's sexy being called fat by you.", he said moaning at my touch. "Not by anyone else though.", he gasped out.

"That's because that's how I mean it, love. The bigger you've gotten, the sexier you've become.", I purred. 

I nipped at his double chin and took handfuls of his belly. I then lifted up his fat gut and began riding him into tomorrow. James was only able to be on top for one round and it was very short considering our size difference. Regardless, it was quite enjoyable for the two of us and I have never been so aroused by James in all of the years we had been together. 

"You are perfect.", I said as we cuddled together in the nude, gently rubbing circles on the expanse of his belly. 

"Mmm, so are you....my darling.", he replied, still breathless.  
"So...did....I fulfill my promise....and show you...a good time?"

He grinned cheekily.

"Absolutely Mr. March.", I said kissing his chubby cheeks. 

"Wonderful!", he beamed. "You're amazing, and I don't know how you do it. But damn it if you don't give me the best fucking that I’ve ever had!"

James kissed the top of my head with a grin and a chuckle.

"I love you, until death, we part and then even then some.", he said pulling me as close as he could to his heavy body.

I snuggled in close to his soft belly and chest.  
"And I love you. For all of eternity. Nothing could change that."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr @isilwenshadewind


End file.
